


Vegas

by etherealknj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bobby Dies, Enjoy!, Hunters, I sorry - Freeform, Multi, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural - Freeform, THIS IS LOOSELY BASED, This is Bad, Vampires, dont attack me, i wrote it for english class last year ok, im bad at tags, im so sorry, im sorry, im stupid, ok anyways, wanted to post this for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealknj/pseuds/etherealknj
Summary: Everyone goes to Vegas, Dean gets drunk, looses Sam, and then saves him.





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for English class last year, and I felt like it needed a home here. Because I did write this for class, its is VERY loosely based. Don't attack me because it does not exactly follow the show. Also I've only watched up to season 11, and I haven't watched that season all the way through.
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy <3

Dean awakes to a bright light. “Jesus, Sammy, what is it?” Sam chuckles softly, pushing a white t-shirt into Dean’s chest. “Bobby called, Dean. He needs our help.” Dean sits up quickly, staring at Sam funnily. “What?” Dean stands up quickly. He hadn’t talked to Bobby since Azazel had died. Bobby had shut him out for 3 months and now suddenly reappeared, asking for help? Dean paused for a moment. “Are you sure it was really him, Sammy? For all we know he could be possessed.”

Sam scoffed. “I think I would know if he was. I’m not as stupid as you think I am Dean.” Dean frowned. “That’s not what I meant, Sam. I mean the guy’s been missing for 3 months and he just suddenly calls you up at 3 in the morning asking for help?” “Even if he is possessed we can help him out Dean. I mean, come on dude.” Sam is frantically packing his things while trying to put on his boots. Dean puts his hand on his brother’s back, stopping him in his path. “Calm down, Sammy. He’s Bobby. He’ll be fine until we get there.” This seems to calm him down a bit, and he stops rushing. “You’re right. He’s Bobby. He’ll be fine.” Dean smiles. “Good. Now where is the old guy anyways?” Sam smiles. “Vegas.”

 

*18 hours and 29 minutes later*

 

As soon as they arrive in Vegas, Dean already had his eyes on some girl. “Dean.” Sam says, trying to avert Dean’s eyes from the blonde girl at the hotel check-in. “Dean.” He says a little bit louder. Sam reaches over and slaps the back of Dean’s head, making him turn around quickly. “Hey! What was that for?!” Dean says, rubbing the back of his head. “Dean, we are here on a job, stop checking out girls.” Sam says softly, trying not to get angry. “Sammy, we’re in Vegas. Chill out a bit, would you?” He says. “No!” He yells. “Bobby is stuck in this hotel with vampires, Dean!” The blonde-haired girl at the check in turns her head quickly. “Winchesters.” She snarls, baring her teeth. Her eyes turn a bright red color as she jumps over the hotel check in desk, moving quickly towards Sam and Dean.

Dean gasps, reaching for his blade in the loops of his belt, but the vampire is quicker. The people in the hotel lobby begin screaming as the vampire grabs his blade, sticking it in Sam’s face. She pushes him against the wall, turning to face the people. “Leave.” She snarls, her eyes gleaming. They do so, leaving Dean to stand in the lobby by himself. “Hey!” He yells, and she turns to face him. Dean is holding a katana he grabbed from the wall and the vampire smiles slyly. “Smart boy, Dean. Your father would be proud.” Dean’s face contorts into anger as he points the katana towards her. “Don’t talk about my dad.” He says lowly. He tosses the katana to his left hand and back, readjusting his jacket. “Poor Johnny boy, killed by the yellow eyed demon, hmm?” Dean growls, reaching for the blonde girl. She jumps back quickly, onto a coffee table. “Can’t get me, can you Dean?”

He reaches out quickly, slicing her head off. He stares at her as she crumbles to dust, and when he looks up, he realizes Sam is gone. “Sam?” He calls out. He begins to run up the steps, but is stopped by a hand on his back. “Castiel?” Dean says, turning to the angel. Castiel’s wings flutter closed quietly, and he smiles. “I found Bobby. Follow me.” Dean watches as he flutters down the stairs, and turns back to him. “What’s the matter, Dean” Castiel asks, reaching up to fix his halo. “Sam, he’s gone.” Dean says, following him down the stairs. “Hmm, I’ll have to search for him once we get to Bobby.” Dean nods, following Castiel down a long hallway of hotel rooms. They reach the elevator maintenance room and find Bobby tied to a chair. Bobby is surrounded by a ring of dust, which Dean reaches down to feel. “It’s from the vampires, Dean. I killed them all.” Castiel says, reaching to untie Bobby from the chair, but Dean pushes him away, using his pocket knife to cut him free. Bobby reaches up towards his mouth, ripping off the tape. He groans in pain as Dean looks at him expectantly. “What?” Bobby says. “Have you seen Sam?”

Bobby shakes his head, stepping over the ring of dust. “No, I haven’t Dean. Wouldn’t he be with you?” Bobby says. Dean looks down at his boots, feeling small. “Yes.” He says quietly, shuffling his feet. Bobby turns to him slowly. “You lost him, didn’t you?” Dean nods sheepishly. “How did you manage to lose a 6’7 man, Dean?!” Bobby yells. Dean looks to the left, scared to look at Bobby. “Bobby, it wasn’t Dean’s fault.” Castiel says trying to calm him down. “Dean saved him from a vampire, and when he looked back, Sam was gone. This seems to calm Bobby a bit, and his face goes from a dark red to a light pink.

“Is that so, Dean?” Bobby asks. Dean nods, turning to smile at Castiel. His wings flutter violently for a few seconds, happy that Dean had silently thanked him. “Castiel, do you think that you can find Sam?” Bobby asks. Castiel smiles, adjusting his halo. “Yes, but it may take a few moments.” Bobby nods. “That’s alright I need to get a few things together. Dean come help me.” Dean nods. Castiel heads off to the roof of the hotel, smiling. Dean follows Bobby to a hotel room, walking behind him silently. “So where were you when I called Sam?” He asks. “We were in Lawrence visiting some friends. Why did you call Sam and not me?” Dean says. “Sam answers his phone more often than you do, and I was in an emergency.” Dean nods knowing that it was true. When they reach the room, Dean helps Bobby pack up all his things. “So, are you going to help me find Sam?” Dean asks, hoping that somehow, Bobby would say yes. Bobby sighs loudly, and stops packing for a moment. “Do I really need to go?” He asks, looking at Dean. “Yes, I mean we don’t even know what we’re dealing with here, and you’re the best hunter I know.” Dean says. Bobby nods. “I guess I could make some arrangements. I’ll have to call my wife and see if she can handle being home alone for a few more days.” Dean smiles, and continues to pack up while Bobby calls his wife. 

When Castiel comes back, Dean and Bobby are sitting on the edge of the bed, talking about what had happened in those 3 months that Bobby hadn’t called Dean and Sam. “I found him!” Castiel says proudly, his wings fluttering in delight. “Where?” Dean asks, leaning forward, almost spilling his cup of coffee. “New York.” Castiel says smiling. “What?” Bobby asks, standing up. “He’s in New York.” Castiel says again, confused as to why Bobby didn’t understand. Had he not heard of New York before? “No, I understand where he is, I just don’t understand how he got there so fast. It’s been, what, 2 hours since he’s gone missing?” Castiel nods, readjusting his halo.” “Well vampires move very quickly, Bobby, you have to keep that in mind.”

Bobby nods, and Castiel sits on the small dining room table, crossing his legs. “I can take us there in no time if you’d like.” He says, reaching for them. “No, I don’t like flying with you. It’s too bumpy. I’d rather drive.” Castiel frowns. “Do you not like my flying?” He says sadly. “I never said that, it’s just that I’d rather drive.” Castiel nods. 

 

*2 hours and 13 minutes later*

 

As Castiel, Dean, and Bobby are driving down the highway, a black SUV is suddenly pushing down on them. “What in the world?” Bobby says, gripping the door handle. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” Castiel says cocking his head to the side. “Me too.” Dean says. The SUV pushes their Impala against the side of the road, and soon enough, both cars are on the side of the highway. “They’re vampires.” Castiel says, frowning. He reaches for his angel blade from the rope around his waist, but the vampires are faster. They rip open the doors to the Impala, reaching for Dean and Bobby. Dean is trying to fight back as best as he can, but Bobby is taken aback by how quickly they bombard the car. A bright white light emits from Castiel’s hand, killing all the monsters within a mile radius from him. 

Dean closes all the doors, ready to drive off until he hears Bobby groan in pain. Dean looks to him quickly, noticing the blood coming from his side. “Bobby!” He yells loudly. “Dean calm down, it’s okay.” “No! We have to take you to the hospital!” Dean reaches to throw the car into drive, but Bobby stops him, putting his hand on top of Dean’s. Bobby shakes his head slowly, reaching for his belt loops. Bobby is holding the Colt, a gun so precious to him that he refuses to let anybody borrow it. Bobby got the Colt from his dad when he turned 21, and had been planning to give it to his own son. “Dean. I want you to have this.” He says, pressing it into his palm. “Bobby, I can’t. You’re the closest thing I have to a father. Please let me take you to the hospital.” Bobby shakes his head slowly, wincing in pain as he does so. “Dean please. It’s the only way you’ll be able to save Sam. You have to trust me.” Dean nods, placing the Colt in his belt loops. “Leave me here, please. It’ll make it look like I was in the SUV.” Dean nods, the tears falling down his cheeks. 

By the time Dean makes it to the other side of the car, Bobby is already dead. He places him in the grass next to a tree, and watches as Castiel gets out of the car. He walks over to Bobby, and takes off his ring. He hands it Dean, and smiles. “You should give this to his wife.” Dean nods, already planning a trip back to Kansas when this is all over.  
*1 day later*

“Okay so where exactly is he?” Dean asks Castiel as soon as they have settled in an alley way away from straying eyes. “Who?” Castiel asks, confused. Dean sighs loudly. “Sam. Where is Sam, Cas?” Castiel’s wings flutter in adoration at the nickname, blushing. He smiles. “Oh, yeah. He’s in the Empire State building. Very top.” Dean nods, going in to his suitcase. “You’re going to need this.” He says, throwing Castiel one of his 3 suits. “Why?” Dean looks at him. Castiel has ditched the wings and halo, and is wearing a nice suit. He’s also wearing dress shoes instead of the usual sandals he usually wears. Castiel snaps his fingers, and suddenly Dean is clean shaven and wearing a suit and tie, along with a pair of black dress shoes. Dean looks at him confused. “I’m an angel, Dean. I can do a few things that normal people can’t.” He hands Dean a briefcase. “Let’s go.” Dean smiles. “Sometimes I forget that you can do things like this.” When the two walk out of the alley way, people are staring at the oddly. 

Dean pulls his keys out of his pants pocket and locks his car quickly, before following Castiel to a taxi. “Empire State building, please.” Castiel says politely. The taxi driver nods. Dean watches as the fare goes up to $30, sighing as he reached for his wallet. Castiel stops him, pulling out a wad of 100 dollar bills. “I’ll pay.” When they arrive at the Empire State building, the cab fare has reached $50. Castiel hands the man two 100 dollar bills, smiling. “Thank you sir.” The cab driver says in awe. “Don’t worry about it.” Cas says, stepping out of the cab, following Dean. “So how are we going to do this exactly?” Dean says. Castiel looks at him expectantly. “You didn’t think about this?” He says, yelling at him. A few people turn to them, frowning. 

“Don’t start a scene, Castiel, please.” Dean says, looking around. “Dean we have been in a car for almost one and a half days and you haven’t even thought about what we are going to do to get your brother back!?” Dean glares at him. “We were listening to Asia, what do you expect, Castiel. I thought you would come up with something.” Castiel sighs. “Dean, I am here to help you. Sam isn’t my brother, he’s yours.” Dean nods. “We’ll have to think of something, and fast.” He says, trying to think of a plan. “Wait, I have an idea.”

Dean has brought Castiel to an alley way behind the building, and is panting heavily from what he is about to do. “Are you ready?” Castiel says, his wings reappearing. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Castiel floats up quickly, grabbing Dean by the collar of his suit jacket. Dean squeals loudly, and Cas’s eyes open widely. He uses his other hand to cover Dean’s mouth, and continues to float upwards as fast as he can. Once they reach the top, Castiel lands them on the observatory level, making sure nobody has seen them. Castiel hides his wings quickly before anybody sees them, and looks over Dean. “Let’s get back to work, right Jim?” He says smiling forcefully. “Right, Andrew, let’s go.”

“Where’s the break room?” Dean says, looking at Castiel. “78th floor.” He says. They press the button on the elevator and wait for it to go down. When they reach the 78th floor, Dean follows Castiel to the ‘break room’. When they arrive at the ‘break room’, Dean pulls the Colt from his suit jacket, as Castiel draws his blade from his suit jacket. Dean kicks the door open, pointing the colt towards the middle of the room in fear of a vampire. Once he realizes its only his brother Sam, he calms down a bit. Sam is passed out in a chair in the middle of the room. His hair is messed up, and he’s bloody, leaving Dean to take his pocket knife out from his back pocket and Set his brother free, reaching for the tape on his face. Suddenly Sam wakes up, flinching in fear. Once he realizes that its only Dean, he calms down looking at him with pleading eyes. 

Castiel’s hand emits a bright white light, and suddenly screams of terror are surrounding them. “Come on, let’s go. Half the people in the building just dropped dead on the floor and turned into a pile of dust.” Cas says, his tuxedo disappearing. Dean holds onto his brother tightly, grabbing Castiel’s hand. When Dean opens his eyes again, he’s standing in an alleyway. He turns to his left, and is greeted with his car. He pulls his car keys from his pocket and unlocks. Castiel opens the back doors for him, and Dean helps Sam maneuver into the car. “Sam, I’m sorry. If I hadn’t been staring at the check-in girl none of this would have happened, and Bobby would be alive and-. “Sam stops him. “Dean it’s okay, really.” Dean shakes his head violently. “No, it’s not! Sam, Bobby is dead because of me and now we have to take this ring to his wi-.” 

“Dean it’s okay. Let’s just do what we do best, okay? Let’s just hunt. Saving people, killing things, the family business, right?” Dean nods. “Yeah. That sounds good.” Castiel smiles at the two before disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for English class last year, and I felt like it needed a home here. Because I did write this for class, its is VERY loosely based. Don't attack me because it does not exactly follow the show. Also I've only watched up to season 11, and I haven't watched that season all the way through.
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy <3


End file.
